


First Encounters

by ryans_shaniac



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryans_shaniac/pseuds/ryans_shaniac
Summary: listen this was for an assessment task at school ,,, (i got 19/20)jay was in a slump but a cute boy at a grocery store might cheer him up





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> me: im gonna revamp my ao3 and use it for bfu fanfiction
> 
> my friend: dude i ship jay and nick from the great gatsby
> 
> me: oh buddy lemme show u a thing
> 
> (also this has a lowkey rent spoiler in it)

Jay Gatsby’s agenda for the day includes:   
• staying in bed   
• being depressed  
• (maybe) showering

God this is pathetic, isn’t it?

He’s only 22. There’s millions of other fish in the sea. He shouldn’t let this heartbreak stop him, this is Daisy’s loss, not his. Maybe this was a sign though, maybe this was fate telling him he really should just get a boyfriend. Girls weren’t worth his time. They all suck. He needs to get out and seize the day. He should spontaneously burst into song at the bodega down the road and perform a choreographed routine about the tower of soup cans in the corner.

Well, that was really gay.

Let’s maybe start off with going to the bodega and buying some food for lunch because really thinking about it, Jay hadn’t eaten in a couple of days. This is not the right way to deal with heartbreak. 

‘Note to self,’ he thought. ‘Take care of yourself even if you feel like you don’t deserve it.’ 

He decided the shower could wait so he just drowned himself in deodorant and put on a short-sleeved button up shirt and jeans. He may as well look like he has his life together. He looks like Romeo from the Baz Luhrmann movie...damn. After checking himself out for a little longer he grabs his phone and takes the elevator down to the ground floor of his apartment complex.

He’s Jay frickin’ Gatsby, he can do anything. It’s New York in 2017, his life is full of opportunity and he’ll be damned if anyone is going to let him stop the opportunity flowing through his veins. Entering the store, he heads straight to the back where the bread is. After gathering everything he needs he goes to the checkout to find one very handsome boy standing behind the counter. His name tag reads Nick and his tanned skin is contrasted with the white uniform shirt he’s wearing. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Jay says under his breath as he approaches the counter. He places his things on the countertop and decides to introduce himself. 

Come on, Jay. You can do this. Who needs Daisy? Not you. She’s out of the picture, gone forever. This guy though…This Nick character looks like a real charmer. 

“The name’s Jimmy, but everyone calls me Jay. And you’re Nick?” Jay announced smoothly glancing at the name tag on the man’s chest, then to his eyes.

Nick looked up from the cheese he was scanning. His face flushed red and he practically threw the cheese in the paper bag. 

“Um yeah...Hi, d-did you want something? I mean! How are you? Um-welcome to Usnavi’s bodeg-” Nick stammers innocently trying to form a coherent sentence.

“Well quite honestly, I would like your number and a starring role in a play on Broadway, but I think I can settle for only the former. When do you get off?”

See this, this was the Jay Gatsby the world was used to. Cocky and a flare for the dramatic. The world didn’t need to see he’d been moping around his apartment watching Rent on repeat and bawling each time Angel died, even though he knew it was going to happen. The world needed to see Jay Gatsby as it saw water, something people were always thirsty for more of and needed to survive.

“In 15 minutes...” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you then! Keep the change.” Jay shoved a $20 and a $5 note in the boy’s hand and waltzed out of the store, picking up his bags on the way out. Crap. Was that too little money? Oh well, he can’t go back now. Already made the dramatic exit.

Jay Gatsby’s agenda for the day now includes:  
• have the world’s quickest shower  
• make sandwiches for a picnic  
• find the old picnic basket  
• have a picnic date with attractive grocery boy in Central Park


End file.
